Hajime Nanami
Nanami Hajime '(肇七海, ''Hajime Nanami) is the Main Protagonist in Bokura series. She is a Goal Keeper, Libero, and Captain for Raimon. Background Nanami grew up being taken cared from her grandpa and her older sister, Kanon. Her parents were busy with work, so they didn't have much time with her. During Nanami's childhood, she found a soccerball, which her older brother, Ryou, probably left it out when he went over to his friend, Nanami started playing with the soccerball, when she kicked it, she said that she felt a lighting bolt hit her with feelings of loving soccer. When growing up, she watches matches of the Inazuma Japan, and learns how to play soccer. Her cousin, Nagasaki Tsubasa, plays soccer along her, and enjoys it. They then become friends with Hiromi Satoshi, which they become a Trio. At the age of 10, when seeingMatsukaze Tenma, Nanami decided to join Raimon, because she wants to play soccer there. Personality Nanami is a cheerful, kind, positive, soccer loving girl. She hates to give up and always thinks about others other than herself. She holds a great determination of learning a new techniques, and is unbeatable. Nanami hold a great admiration to the past soccer players. She has good leadership and tries to be good friends with everyone, Rival, Enemy, or Ally. She could sometimes be overconfident when completing a Hissatsu, thinking she thinks she doesn't have to train for that Hissatsu anymore, since it's completed. She hates talking about her family, because they do not support her dream of becoming a soccer player. Appearance Nanami has waist-length black hair and light purple eyes. In her Second-Year, she cuts her hair, which now reaches her shoulders and her bangs longer than before. She said the reason why she cutted her hair is because it loses her focuses on her job(which is being Goal Keeper). Hissatsu *GK God Hand *GK God Hand X *GK God Hand V *GK God Hand W *GK God Catch *SH Megation Head *SH Jet Stream *SH Inazuma 1Go *SH Fire Tornado DD *SH 'Fire Tornado TC Stats *'TP: '170 *'Kick: 'B *'Guard: 'A *'Body: 'B *'Speed: 'A *'Control: 'A *'Catch: 'A Triva *''Nanami means Seven Seas and Hajime ''means Beginning *She has learned all the God Hand Evloutions, but God Hand Triple *Hiromi Satoshi, Nagasaki Tsubasa, and Hajime Nanami are the Tiro in the Bokura series. **Just how the Original series, Endou , Gouenji , and Kidou is, and GO Series, Shindou ,Tenma, and Tsurugi is. *Is 4 years younger than Matsukaze Tenma and 14 years younger than Endou Mamoru . *Was said she was like the Female version of Endou Mamoru. *She lives in Aki 's Apartment. *Has never made her own Hissatsus **Her reason, "Because it's easy to make your own Hissatsu! I want to learn, not make!" *Is usually called by her First Name rather than her Surname. *She is closes to her Cousin, Tsubasa, not because they're related, because they both grew up playing soccer together. *During her First year, she went overseas to America to train. Quotes *"When I'm playing soccer. It feels like all my problems are gone. It calms me down, and I could focus. Soccer is a beautiful sport."'' *''"I don't care if I'm hurt! If my friends are okay, then I'm okay!"'' *(When using God Catch for the First Time) "That's right...I have to use my full body...not just my hands!" '' *(Raimon) ''"Stop sulking and wake up! This isn't Raimon's Soccer!" Notes #WARNING: Will contain Spoilers for Bokura series! #Hajime Nanami is based on the Real Nanami more from her OCs. #Please do not use her without permission! Category:Goalkeeper Category:Goalkeepers Category:Female OC Characters Category:Libero Category:Captains